1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of transmission equipment techniques, and in particular to a transmission device and transmission method for glass substrate.
2. The Related Arts
Glass substrate is a common part of a liquid crystal display device. In general, during manufacturing, the glass substrate is always transmitted by a transmission device. During transmission, a friction will be occurred between the glass substrate and a transmission channel. Considering the design of glass substrate is often towards thin and light, an abrasion or damage to the glass substrate is prone to occur during transmission.